


Thomas's Mental Costume Party

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Costume Party, M/M, Toy Story Costumes, beauty and the beast costumes, spider costume, the task characters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: The Creativitwins have come up with the perfect shared costumes, both for their couples costumes with their significant others and to include being siblings. When the functions begin arriving though it's Nate's costume that has everyone's attention to Deceit's annoyance
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Kudos: 34





	1. Toy Story Partners

For all Logan and Virgil had each ended up dating one of Thomas's Creativities they didn't always understand the thought process between their ideas. When they'd suggested having a fancy dress party for Halloween with all the functions Thomas had invited too, they had expected to be talked into couples costumes. Neither Logic or Anxiety could predict there would be multiple different paired costumes in use between them before the night arrived.

Virgil was mostly happy that Bo Peep had received a costume which didn't involve a massive skirt in the last Toy Story so he could wear that instead. He still froze for a moment when he registered a cowgirl coming downstairs, before catching sight of the moustache. “I could have sworn that Logan was complaining about having to wear a spacesuit earlier, so what on earth is going on?” He asked aloud although preferred not to direct it towards Remus. You could never predict how bizarre the reply would be.

It wasn't lost on Logan either that as he worked out the best way to move in the Buzz Lightyear costume he'd agreed to if only so Remus would stop coming up with more and more lewd suggestions instead of it also seemed to match Roman as he waited in the entrance to his room, stood as Woody. “Is every side going to be one of the Toy Story Characters?” He queried.

“I have no idea what Patton or Deceit are planning on wearing, but I do have a shepherdess to find after you've managed to get downs. Would you like me to make the stairwell a bit wider for the evening?” Roman was definitely amused, easily able to see the suit Remus had provided was too wide to easily manoeuvrer in.

Logan nodded gratefully, sighing as he could stop walking sideways. “Let's go and find the other toys then, I guess.” He smiled, for once deciding to let some of his emotions show.

At the bottom of the stairs, Logan found Virgil standing waiting, and cautiously glancing towards the kitchen which easily indicated where Remus must be most of the time.“Perhaps I am a little confused, but isn't it usually Jessie and Woody that people use for couples costumes?” Logan muttered, hoping to avoid the dramatics that Roman would use if he had got the facts of Disney wrong.

“In the films the relationships are actually Jessie and Buzz, and Woody and Bo Peep. You're right though, when it comes to merchandise or the couples costumes sold to people they tend to match appearance so Jessie and Woody costumes are put together.” Virgil explained, smiling as he finally saw Roman coming down. “I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten one of those giant Woody heads to wear with how long you were taking to come down Princey.”

“Just what are you hiding in all that suit, Lolo. My mind is simply boggling.” Remus cried out at seeing his boyfriend finally arrived for the party when he got pushed out of the kitchen, and immediately rushing to hoist his boyfriend up.

He would have managed that but even while Virgil was giving a kiss to Roman's cheek the hook he had in his costume yanked Logan out of the way. “Whatever comes into your mind tonight, remember that I'm the one of us properly armed, while you just have some rope.”

They all laughed at the threat, not truly meant but just a part of how Virgil and Remus interacted most of the time now. “Have either of you mentioned to Patton that you've not only co-ordinated with your significant others, but also with each other? Or considered that he might just be upset over not getting included in the group costumes?” Logan had to point out.

“Nah, he's coordinated with Deceit, sort of. They're the Beast and Gaston and both very grumpy about anyone else being in the kitchen while they're still cooking.” Remus waved off the concern easily. “I'm expecting a murder by evenings end. Want to bet over who it will be and who will do it?”

Logan paused at the question, knowing that wasn't likely to actually happen but also realising a likely unintended implication of their costumes. “Well considering that Deceit tends to say Roman is his best friend and Patton tries to say the same of me, can I suggest they'll team up to murder me? Or have you forgotten that Woody and Buzz are best friends in Toy Story?”

The blank looks of both Creativities had Virgil curling up snickering, and Logan let out a small chuckle.

Seeming to have decided to brush aside the one matching pair they hadn't thought over Logan and Virgil found their dates herding them over to cuddle on the sofas until the party actually started.


	2. Functions Come to Party

“So these are all sweet dishes.” Deceit insisted, heading over to the cakes as Patton came charging out of the kitchen.

Virgil jumped at the sight of the Beast lunging from the kitchen before realising that was just Patton. “Those are savoury. Stop being so absurd, you pest.” Before Patton could do anything more than yell there was a knock at the door, hopefully belonging to their first guest and not one of the trick-or-treaters also known as characters Thomas had played in performances.

“Sup, Gurls!” Patton screamed at seeing the headless horseman at the door but nobody could mistake the judgement in his voice. “Okay, how is it only two of you even managed to be vaguely scary? And that's like the opposite for you Remus. Not scary at all.”

“At least I have people to co-ordinate with, Remy. Hows that loneliness suiting you?” Remus countered rolling his eyes. “I don't think you've gotten to sleep with Thomas for longer than 3 consecutive hours this week. Are you that short lasting?”

Remy throwing himself over Roman and Virgil was already expected. He always had been cat like in sitting on people to ask for affection. “Or maybe you're causing chaos that Patton needs to properly calm down from before Thomas gets any sleep.”

From the door Deceit sighed, looking out through it. “More pests arriving. Can Logan give them some direction other than yelling about their own?”

Once it was opened the others could understand what he meant.

“Taxes need doing.”

“Message his mother too.”

“That cooking programme he wants to watch.”

“Planning videos with Joan.”

Four werewolves commented, pointing at various objects in the room with dubious connections to what they were speaking about. Apparently while they'd understood the costume part of the invitation the party bit had gone over the Tasks heads more than a little.

“Thomas is relaxing as scheduled, none of you are urgent and all of you know or can check the notice board for when you are going to be dealt with. Now tonight is for relaxing.” Logan dictated, standing up despite the arms still clinging to his waist.

He wasn't entirely successful at being listened to as more Tasks wandered in, now mostly dressed as witches. “He forgot to get candy for people trick-or-treating.”

“Inktober prompt responses need looking through too.”

“I'll see who's last to arrive then.” Patton managed to silence the Tasks as he brushed past them all, subtly shooing them towards the snack table hoping food would quiet their need to discuss what they were focused on doing for a while.

His scream and sudden appearance behind the sofa on the opposite side of the room froze everyone again, gazes turning to the door wary over what could scare Patton so much.

“You are now in charge of the Tasks.” Deceit insisted, shoving any of the wolves and witches he could in front of Nate with a glare. “And Remus, get that Morning Star back now! I am not clearing up blood today!” He didn't care why Patton was scared of their latest guest, but was not letting the Moral side harm anyone else in fear.

Remus had jumped at the mention of his favourite weapon, turning to see Patton now holding it in the direction of the door before nabbing it off of him. “No Cain instincts for me equals no murder instincts for you, emotional whirlpool.”

“Patton, Darling, should we make some tea for our guests. I'm sure there's a perfect tea set for our costumes just waiting in the kitchen.” Thankfully Roman was quick to pick up on what Deceit was trying to do and summoned the tea set of Mrs Potts and Chip to the kitchen table while Patton edged around the room to get through the kitchen door without seeing whomever Nate's costume was of again.

Once the cooks for the party were once again out of sight the rest of the group could see just what had caused all the ruckus. “Creepy crawley death dealer.” Virgil sighed, trying to understand how a function of Thomas could think that outfit would be a good idea. Even he hadn't been able to fully get away with it the one time he tried wearing a spider patterned top.

Nate was moving as slowly as ever further into the room, looking for somewhere to sit it seemed when Deceit re-emerged.


End file.
